


He's Already Among You

by LoreleiAmaphiko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreleiAmaphiko/pseuds/LoreleiAmaphiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random oneshot about an old headcannon that has since proven wrong.  Meh I felt like writing.  Don't judge me!  *Hides* Basically Jake is Lord English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Already Among You

“...Jake?” Dirk gasped. 

“D-Dirk…”  Jake looked up, tears falling from the eye that remained a normal green.  His Cairo Overcoat flashed in time with his other eye.  His glasses were on the floor, smashed to pieces.  “Run, Dirk.  Get away while you still can.”  He looked down again.

“No.  I’m not going to let you turn into that thing.”  Dirk kneeled down in front of the poor boy.  “Now come on, Jake.  Look at me.”  He put a hand on Jake’s shoulder and found it shaking.  “Jake?”

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA!”  He leaned back, hand on his face.  “You shuld’ve listened to me, Dirk.”  He said, face still turned toward the sky.

“Jake?  What are you talking about?”

He brought his head down, eyes closed and hand still in place.  “Then again, I wuld’ve caught up to yu; yu can't utrun what’s already here.”  Jake opened his eyes and let his hand fall away.

Both eyes were flashing billiard balls and he had a crazed grin on his face.

“If yu’d run, yu might’ve lived lnger!”  He caught Dirk around the neck and swung him into the wall behind them.  The impact knocked his glasses askew, exposing the shock and fear in his eyes. “Yu always did have such pretty range eyes.  Pity I’ll never see them again.” 

“Any last words befre you're dead?”

“I’m sorry, Jake.  I’m sorry I couldn't prevent this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where jane and roxy are in this. usually my stuff is longer too. i have no idea what i was doing when i wrote this (probably avoiding class... oops) hope you enjoyed!
> 
> edit: also if someone could help me with the coding for this i would love the help. I obviously got the img tag working, but i can't seem to figure out how to change the font and text color. coding is difficult and frustrating on AO3 DX
> 
> Edit [10-4-14]: haHA! YES! I GOT IT WORKING!!!!!!


End file.
